Un week-end d'hiver
by Myriam-land
Summary: OS. JPLE. Une lettre, des larmes, un regard, des flocons, une bataille, un pari...


Voici un petit OS sur James et Lily

N'hésitez pas à mettre une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un week-end d'hiver

.

Installée sur un canapé dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, et des larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues.

Dans la soirée, j'avais reçu une lettre de ma sœur, Pétunia, et j'étais tellement bouleversée que j'avais attendu que tout le monde aille se coucher pour pouvoir pleurer à ma guise. Sa lettre était vraiment horrible. Dedans, elle coupait les ponts avec moi et me traitait de monstre et elle me demandait de ne plus jamais lui réécrire. Cela m'a fendu le cœur, car elle restait ma sœur et je l'aimais, mais elle ne voulait plus me voir.

J'entendis un bruit derrière moi qui me fis sursauter. Je me retournais pour voir James Potter qui avait l'air étonné de me voir là en pleurs.

« Lily ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleurs ? »

Je me retournais et ne dis rien. En voyant que je ne lui répondais pas, il vînt s'assoir à côté de moi et passa un bras autour de mes épaules pour me réconforter. Je sursautai mais le laissai faire. C'est vrai qu'il avait changé depuis quelque temps, il semblait plus mature et moins arrogant. Je me mis à sourire en pensant à ça et décidai de lui faire confiance.

« J'ai reçue lettre de ma sœur, dis-je en lui montrant de la tête le papier qui était tombé par terre. »

Il le prit et lue la lettre, devenant de plus en plus énervé au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, puis la reposa et se tourna vers moi.

« Lily, il ne faut pas que tu crois ce qu'a écrit ta sœur. Tu es bien mieux que ce qu'elle dit ! Elle ne l'a simplement pas vu. J'ai appris à te connaitre et j'ai vu tes qualités comme tes défauts, et je peux te dire que tu es loin d'être un monstre, au contraire. Tu es une fille merveilleuse, intelligente, sensible, belle, attentionnée, et je pourrais continuer longtemps la liste ! »

Je rougis sous les compliments, touchée qu'il me dise ça, qu'il me connaisse autant.

« Ne rougis pas Lily, c'est la vérité. Tu ne dois pas en douter, dit-il en me prenant le menton pour que je le regarde.

-Toi aussi tu as des qualités. Il faudrait juste que tu les caches un peu moins, lui répliquais-je en le regardant. Et je croisais alors ses yeux et je vis qu'il se demandait comment interpréter mes paroles mais aussi à quelle point il était persuadé par ce qu'il m'avait dit. Je sentis un nouveau sentiment naître en moi qui me fis rougir encore plus, alors je détournais les yeux de son regard.

-Je commence enfin à voir le vrai James, et non pas ta couverture que tu utilises devant les autres. A voir le James que j'apprécie. »

Il me répondit par un sourire sincère.

« On devrait aller se coucher. Bonne nuit James. Et merci pour tout.

-De rien Lily. Bonne nuit. »

Et je l'embrassai alors sur la joue avant de retourner dans ma chambre, encore bouleversée par ce regard et par ses sentiments qui naissaient et je me dis que je verrai bien le lendemain comment gérer tout ça.

oooooo

Encore sur le canapé, James porta sa main sur sa joue et regarda par la fenêtre, où des flocons commençaient à tomber dans la nuit, et il sourit.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Comme il avait neigé toute la nuit, tout le parc était enseveli sous la neige. Et comme on était dimanche, presque tout Poudlard était dehors pour l'immense bataille de boules de neige, organiser par -vous l'aurez deviné- les Maraudeurs.

J'étais avec ma meilleure amie et Remus contre James, Sirius et Peter. On menait une bataille acharnée et tout à coup, James reçu ma boule de neige en pleine figure. Il releva la tête pour voir qui avait fait ça et il dû me voir à moitié morte de rire (j'étais contente de coup) car il m'adressa un sourire qui n'inaugurait rien de bon. Commença alors une bataille entre nous deux, tandis que les autres continuaient comme si de rien n'était.

Essoufflée, je m'étais réfugiée derrière un arbre pour souffler un peu, puis je me retournai pour voir où était James. Je fus étonnée de ne pas le voir et me demandai où il était passé. Tout à coup, je sentis quelqu'un me percuter et on tomba dans la neige. Je relevai la tête et le vis, au-dessus de moi :

« James ! Mais tu es fou ! Tu aurais pu nous tuer !

-C'était une petite vengeance pour toute à l'heure. »

Je jouais l'ignorante :

« Je ne vois de quoi tu parles.

-Ce n'est pas beau de mentir, Lily. Je t'ai vu te fendre la gueule quand je me suis pris la boule de neige et je suis sûr que c'était toi. »

Je continuais mon manège. Je ne m'étais plus autant amusée depuis longtemps.

« Mais non ! J'ai juste ri parce que c'était drôle.

-Ce n'était pas drôle du tout ! Et je continue de croire que c'était toi.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

-Et donc c'est pour ça que je me venge, conclut-il en souriant.

-Maintenant qu'on est quitte, tu veux bien te pousser, tu es lourd. »

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, je le poussais sur le côté, mais il m'entraîna de sorte que maintenant c'est moi qui me retrouvais sur lui. Embarrassée, je rougis. James le vis et lança.

« Tu es belle quand tu rougis. »

Ce qui eut pour effet de me faire encore plus rougir. Du coup, il éclata de rire. J'aimais bien son rire. Il était communicateur.

Je l'observais. James s'était enfin décidé à mon montrer sa vrai personnalité, et j'en étais ravi. J'aimais bien son vrai côté et je savais que je me rapprochais inconsciemment lui, au fil des jours. Tout comme je savais que j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse de James Potter.

Pour cacher mon embarras, je ris avec lui. Après quelques derniers rires, il redevînt sérieux et m'observa doucement. Je lui lançai alors, sans le regarder.

« Tu sais, comme je te l'ai dit hier, je suis heureuse que tu m'aies enfin montrée ta vraie personne. Ça m'a prouvé que tu n'étais pas celui que tu montrais à tout le monde, celui immature et arrogant. Tu m'as prouvée que tu étais bien plus. »

Et alors, sans réfléchir, je l'embrassai entre la bouche et la joue, juste à la commissure de ses lèvres. Je vis dans son regard qu'il était perdu, ne sachant comment interpréter mon geste. Je profitai alors de sa confusion pour lui mettre de la neige dans le coup et me relevai pour me préparer à sa revanche. Je le regardais se relever à son tour et quand je croisai son regard, je déglutis. Oh mon Dieu, j'allais déguster.

oooooo

Non loin de là, un petit groupe les observait en souriant.

« Eh bien, finalement on dirait que James a une chance avec Lily, fit sa meilleure amie.

-Ouais. Je dirai même que dans moins de deux semaines ils sont ensemble.

-Oh, même une semaine, ça suffira, dit Sirius en riant.

-Et moi je parie que dans deux jours c'est bouclé, leur répondit Remus.

-On parie ? demanda Sirius.

-Pari tenu ! »


End file.
